Black Narcissus
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3084 NP0003 |rating = |running time = 96 minutes|re-released by = VCI}}Black Narcissus is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. It got re-released by Video Collection International Ltd on 3rd April 1995 and it got re-released by VCI on 18th November 1996. Description Cast * Deborah Kerr as Sister Clodagh * Sabu as The Young General * David Farrar as Mr. Dean * Kathleen Byron as Sister Ruth * Flora Robson as Sister Philippa * Jenny Laird as Sister Honey * Judith Furse as Sister Briony * Esmond Knight as The Old General * Jean Simmons as Kanchi * May Hallatt as Angu Ayah * Eddie Whaley Jr. as Joseph, young interpreter * Shaun Noble as Con, Clodagh's sweetheart * Nancy Roberts as Mother Dorothea Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) Opening (Rare 1986 release) Closing (Rare 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Black Narcissus (UK VHS 1986) Spine.png|Spine Black Narcissus (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.png|Back cover Black Narcissus (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Black Narcissus Category:General Film Distributors Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:Cinema Club Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers